A Ninja Meets the Host Club
by funni neko
Summary: Miharu has won a scholarship to Ouran Academy not long after Yoite's death. The others think it is a bad Idea for him to be alone right now and try to convince him to stay but it failed it mad him blow up at them and storm away. Not long after Miharu leaves for Ouran Academy.
1. Prologue

**Ninja meets the Host club  
**

**Prologue**

"Miharu, it isn't a very good idea for you to leave." A man with short jet black hair and dark blue eyes said, looking at an apathetic boy with short black hair and shocking emerald green eyes. The boy was wearing a long black sweater which looked to big on him and a pair of blue jeans, while the man was wearing a black suit with a violet dress shirt, and a black tie.

"Why not? I'm strong enough to protect myself now." The boy replied, glancing over at his teacher from the corner of his eye.

"That's not why, Miharu, and you know it's only been a couple of months since his death. I don't think you should be alone right now." The man told him as he placed his hand on Miharu's shoulder.

"Be quiet, you don't know what I'm capable of!" Miharu yelled at him as tears streamed from his eyes as he glared at his teacher, Tobari sensei.

"But Miharu-"

"Shut up, I don't want to talk about it." Miharu growled, pushing away Tobari sensei and storming out of the staff room.

* * *

"Yoite..." Miharu mumbled as he sat down at a bench, watching the waves slam against the cliff side before crashing back down. Miharu felt tears run down his face, and wiped them away with a shaky hand. After he composed himself, he stood up and started to walk home, knowing he had to be strong for Yoite.

* * *

"Miharu, your taxi is here." His grandma called.

"Coming." Miharu said as he walked to where his grandma stood by the taxi. He gave her a hug before going inside the car, waving goodbye as the vehicle drove away, scheduled to arrive in Tokyo in two hours. Miharu sighed as he sunk into his seat, looking out the window and watching the town he grew up in pass by.

* * *

Miharu grabbed his bags out of the taxi car and began to walk to the apartment his grandparents had rented out for him while he was staying in Tokyo. He opened up the apartment door and set all his bags down inside. He sighed as he opened them up, and began to put away all of his items, noticing his grandparents had sent a TV as well as a small coffee table ahead of time.

After Miharu was all done putting up a couple of dishes, his clothes, and dusting the place down, he pulled out the scarf and the hat that Yoite left him. Miharu held them tightly to his chest before placing the items next to him and pulling out four photos. One photo was of his parents, and another was of Tobari sensei and the others. The third photo was of his grandparents, and the last was of him with Yoite. He looked at them for a few moments, then set them all down on the TV stand.

Just then, heard a knock on the door, and got up to go answer it. He turned the doorknob and pulled, seeing a group of people standing outside. "Hello," Miharu greeted.

"Hi, I'm your neighbor Haruhi Fujioka." A girl with short brown hair and brown eyes said. She was wearing a knee length blue dress, and started pointing to people in the group as she introduced them. "These are my friends, Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozoku, and Takashi Morinozoku."

The first person Haruhi introduced, Tamaki, had blonde hair like a foreigner, and his violet eyes sparkled. He had on a red jacket with a black undershirt and tan pants. The second person, Kyoya, had a mysterious aura about him. He wore glasses that covered his eyes, and had short black hair. He was wearing a black dress shirt and a pair of black jeans.

The next two were a pair of twins who had orange hair with a reddish tint to it. They had a matching pair of golden eyes, and wore matching blue dress shirts. The one Miharu thought was Hikaru was wearing white jeans and the one he thought was Kaoru was wearing black jeans.

Then there was another blonde, Mitsukuni Haninozoku, that was as small as an elementary school kid, but his hidden strength could be sensed. He had auburn gold eyes, and was wearing a yellow button up shirt with blue jeans. He was clutching a pink stuffed rabbit. The last person, Takashi Morinozoku, had black hair with pitch black eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a white jacket, and a pair of black jeans.

"Hello, I'm Miharu Rokujou, and I'll be starting at Ouran Academy tomorrow." Miharu told them.

"You're the transfer student." Kyoya stated.

Miharu nodded his head, and heard the stove ding, signaling that his dinner was done. "I'm sorry; I've got to get my dinner off the stove." Miharu said, looking at the group of teens.

"It's okay, we must be going anyway." Tamaki said.

They all left, and Miharu closed his door, going back inside.

* * *

**A/N :Hope you guys liked this chapter tell me if you liked or hated this chapter. Please review. Thank you beta The Mystical Q for the edits**


	2. Chapter 1: The Morning Walk

**Ninja Meets the Host Club**

**Ch.1:The Morning Walk  
**

Miharu walked out of his house in silence as the girl from yesterday came out wearing a boy's uniform same as Miharu's. "Ohayo." Miharu greeted her. "Oh Miharu-kun ohayo." Haruhi greeted him.

"Why are you dressed as a guy?"

"Oh its a long story, I'll tell you as we head to school." They began there trip to Ouran academy as Haruhi began to tell her story why she had to dress up as a guy.

"You have very good friends."

"Yeah your right, Hey Miharu did you have anyone special friends at you old school?"

"Yeah I had a couple that went to school, there was one called Kouichi Aizawa he was one of the first people that made an effort to actually try to talk to me, then there was Raimei Shimizu she was one of my closet friend that I trusted my life to at one time, and there was also Tobari sensei he was one of my mothers friends but no matter what he would always try to protect me from everything and my closets friend of all was Yoite."

"Why are you so close to Yoite if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind at first I was wary of him because of how he reacted to certain situations but then one day while he was sick he came to me seeking my help and then we made a promise I told him I would do anything to fufill his wish."

"What was his wish?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but he wished to be erased from all time and space allowing him to fade away."

"But why would he want that?"

"I've no clue why he wished to be erased so strongly, but he once told me that before he took on the name Yoite he was named Sora and that he wished to be free and to be part of the sky."

"Its kind of ironic ain't how he wanted to be part of the sky when his name meant Sky."

"Yeah now that you think about it is."

"Miharu whats wrong." Haruhi asked worriedly as she looked over at him.

"This is the first time I talked about Yoite to some since his death."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No its ok there was no need to apologize, you did nothing wrong, I guess Tobari-sensei was right that I need to talk to someone about what happened."

"Yeah, Look where here." Haruhi pointed out as the finally reached the ground of Ouran Academy.

"Man this school is big."

"Yeah that what I said to when I fist saw this school."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please Leave reviews. We love rants, Comments and Flames.**


	3. Chapter 2: Morning Walk

**A Ninja meets the Host Club  
**

**Chapter 2: Introductions  
**

Haruhi and Miharu went there separate ways as they headed to there homerooms.

"Was not that Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, as he saw they walking away from each other.

"Yes it was Haruhi, I believe that Haruhi and Him shall be spending a lot more time with each other." Kyoya said.

"Don't say that mommy, our darling little daughter can't be dating the mono-toned boy."

"Whatever you say Daddy but Mommy might need to take some time off to repair the damages of our last event."

Tamaki chuckled uneven as Kyoya glared at him from the corner of his eye. Knowing what happened at there last outing cousted the Host Club a large some of money and Kyoya was not happy.

**Change scene**

**Haruhi's Class  
**

"Ha-Ru-Hi" The twins said as the approached the cross dressing girl.

"Hey Karou, Hikaru." Haruhi responded as she took her desk in between the two of them. "We heard that you walked to school with that emo kid." Hikaru said. "He is not emo."Haruhi commented. "How would you know?" Karou asked. "I talked to him he is not emo his just in a lot of pain right now." Haruhi said, The twins were about to ask what is he in pain about when there teacher walked into the room.

**Change Scene**

**Host Club room  
**

"Hey Takashi I think is going to be a very interesting day don't you think?" Honey asked. "Yeah, it going to a great day Mitsukuni." Mori replied.

**Change Scene**

**Miharu's classroom  
**

"Quiet, Class we have a new student that will be joining us today, you may come in." The teacher said, as Miharu stepped into the classroom and made his way over to the front of the class. "My name is Miharu Rokujou it a pleasure to meet you all."Miharu said finishing his introduction. That's is when the girls broke out in a frenzy talking about how cute he was.**  
**

Miharu sighed. _'This is going to be a long day."_ Miharu thought as he took his seat in the back next to a window

**Time Skip**

"Miharu-kun." Haruhi called to him as she entered the classroom. "Haruhi-kun, what a can I do for you?" Miharu asked.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends at lunch."

"Sure, I don't mind."

Miharu and Haruhi made there way to the cafeteria with there food in there hands. Haruhi opened they door and they made there way over to where the host club sat.

"Hey guys." Haruhi greeted.

"Haruhi, What took you so long." Tamaki whinnied.

"I went to go get Miharu." Haruhi replied as she began eating her lunch.

Kyoya looked over at Miharu and stared at him for a second before looking away. Miharu noticed his gaze. "Is something wrong?" Miharu asked. "No I"m just curious why do you have a scarf on and it is about eighty-five degrees in here." Kyoya replied. "Oh, one of my dear friends knitted me this scarf for me and I'm rather attached to it." Miharu informed him.

"I see, Miharu would you like to come see our Club after school?" Kyoya asked out of the blue.

"I don't mind what room is it in?" Miharu asked.

"Music room 3." Tamaki commented.

After that the bell went off and Miharu left heading to his next class. "Kyoya-senpai, why did you invite him he so boring."Hikaru and Karou whinnied. "That is for me to know and for you to find out."Kyoya said as he got up and walked away from the table with Tamaki following after him. Haruhi sighed as she began leaving herself heading for her next class with the twins following shortly after her.

"We should be heading out to, Right Takashi." Honey commented. "Yeah." Mori said as he and Honey got up and started to walk away.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this story, Please keep up the good work. please tell me anything you liked or hated about this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Scarf

**A Ninja meets the Host Club**  
**Chapter 3: Scarf**

Miharu sat at his desk as he waited for his classmates to leave. Once they were all gone Miharu got up and started out the door. That is when he was grabbed and slung over someone shoulder he realized it was the silent guy for yesterday.

"Where are you taking me?" Miharu asked.

"Host club." Mori replied. As they continued to walk towards the host club room. Once they were in front of the Music room, Mori sat him down then opened the door and Rose petals flew at him.  
"Welcome." Six Voice said as they entered into the room.

"Takashi your back." The small blonde said running into Mori arms.

"Miharu what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked, walking over to Miharu. "I don't know he just carried me here." Miharu said looking over at Miharu.

"I asked him to bring you over here to see my new Darling Daughters new friend." Tamaki said strolling over to Miharu. Tamaki grabbed his hand and started to walk toward an empty table. They began to ask Miharu a thousand questions, like who was his parents, where did he live before, where did he live before coming here.

Kaoru and Hikaru notice how Miharu was constantly messing with the scarf around his neck.

"What is with the scarf." Hikaru asked as he and his brother took the scarf away from him.

" Give it back to me." Miharu cried trying to get back his scarf.

"What so special about it?" Hikaru asked. "It doesn't seems so great." Karou said.

Miharu walked over to Karou and grabbed his wrist and applied pressure causing his wrist to snap. Karou screamed in pain as he grabbed ahold of his wrist and dropped his hold of his scarf.

Miharu then grabbed ahold of his scarf and stalked out of the room. Kyoya sighed and walked overto Karou to discover that his wrist was indeed broken. While everyone looked where Miharu previous stood.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this story, Please keep up the good work. please tell me anything you liked or hated about this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4:Visiting Graves

**A Ninja in the host club**  
**Chapter 4: Visting a Grave**

"Haruhi you here?" Tamaki yelled as he and the rest of the host club stood outside of the door to Haruhi's apartment. The door opened to reveal long haired man who look exhausted.

"What do you idiots want?" Ranka asked, glaring at Tamaki.

"Ranka we were wondering if Haruhi was here?" Kyoya questioned.

"Oh she and Miharu left awhile ago." Ranka explained.

"Did you hear where they were going?" Kaoru aasked.

"Hmm yeah something about going to town where Miharu used to live." Ranka explained.

* * *

"Then off we go." Tamaki said as they all headed back into the limo.

* * *

"Miharu are you sure you want me to be here with you?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah I don't mind." Miharu said as they traveled up the hill to see one lone grave.

Bending down to level of grave, Miharu and Haruhi bend down in front of the grave.

"Hey Yoite it's me Miharu, I brought a friend of mine with me this time."

"Hi Yoite, I am Haruhi Fujioka. Miharu's a new student at Ouran Academy were good friends."

"See Yoite I am doing fine so please watch over me." Miharu said as tears streamed from his eyes.

The host club watched Miharu cried in front of the grave before they left the scene deep in thought.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this story, Please keep up the good work. please tell me anything you liked or hated about this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5: Back to the Host Club

**A Ninja meets the Host Club**

**Ch.5: Back to the Host Club**

"Miharu." Tamaki called out to him as he was walking to his next class. "What is it Souh-senpai?"  
Miharu asked him, turning around to face him. "I wanted to apologize on the twins behalf." Tamaki responded. "There is no need to apologize I'm over it actually." Miharu told him giving him a small smile.

" I see, but may I ask for you to join us once again to the host club as our guest?" Tamaki asked. " Yeah that is fine." Miharu said as he smiled at him. "Bye then, Miharu." Tamaki said waving good bye to him as he walked away from the young ninja heading to class.

"Hikaru, what happened to your hand?" One costumer asked. "Oh, I was being clumsy yesterday an fell off the bed." Hikaru stuttered as a blush rose to his cheeks. "I'm so sorry Hikaru, I didn't mean to push you off the bed yesterday." Kaoru said pulling his brother into a hug as the customer sqealed loudly.

The door opened and Miharu walked into the room. "Ahh, Miharu you can go wait over there." Tamaki said pointing to the table and couch that was in the far right nodded his head and walked over to the table and sat down until they were done.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this story, Please keep up the good work. please tell me anything you liked or hated about this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6: Practice

**A Ninja Meets The Host Club**

**Chapter 6: Practice**

"So..." Miharu started as he felt all eyes on him.

"We were wondering if you still interested in joining the host club Ai-chan?" Honey-Senpai asked him

Miharu looked at him passively for a second before giving him a small smile and nodded his head.

"I don't mind joining the host club."

Tamaki squealed in delight and quickly made his way over to Miharu.

"Then let's began your training!" Tamaki cheered Miharu.

"First rule of being a host is to always be polite." Tamaki told Miharu as Haruhi stood there Ouran Academy uniform.

"Would you like to sit down pricess?" Miharu asked Haruhi and a soft aloof voice which carried his voice throughout out the room.

"Sure." Haruhi said, sitting in the chair.

Miharu quickly went behind her and tucked the chair in. Kyoya looked at his check list and checked of the first rule of politeness.

"Next rule is to be caring but not over hearing." Tamaki informed Miharu.

"This time it's an actual customer that has been distress for the pass couple of days but none knows why so we want you to ask whats wrong." Kyoya informed him as the rest of the Host Clud watch Miharu over to the girl and began to talk to her.

Five minutes later the girl began to look and smile before she left/

"What did you say to her?" The twins asked Miharu criously.

"It's a secret." Miharu said as he smirked at them.

"Ok, you got the first two rules down but her is the last one. Make every girl you see feel special. Tamaki said.

Kyoya checked off the two rules that Miharu completed.

"How will I be able to do that?" Miharu questioned.

"You will know once we figure out your type." Kaoru said.

"Type?" Miharu repeated confusely as there was a loud sound of motor then someone let out a crackling laugh was next a sgaht hole appeared in the room and a girl on a planform appeared spinning and laughing.

"Your type is like your essence that you give off to people and I know just you are the innocent-devil type." The girl told Miharu.

"Who are you?" Miharu asked.

"I'm the host club magnificent otaku manager Renge Houshakuji." The girl yelled, introducing herself.

"How did you get under this room?" Miharu asked.

"Don't bother asking Miharu we will never know." Haruhi told him as she shrugged her shoulders and shook his head.

"tomorrow will be your first day as a host so don't me late!" Tamaki yelled excitedly.

"We been meaning to ask but Miharu what was your own town like?" Honey asked as he was on Mori's shoulder who nodded his head agreeing with Honey-senpai.

"Oh, It a great place, its calm, peaceful, and makes you feel free." Miharu said.

"You love that town, don't you." Mori said, ruffling Miharu's hair.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this story, Please keep up the good work. please tell me anything you liked or hated about this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7: First day and Neko-chan?

**A Ninja Meets The Host Club**

**Chapter 7: First day and Neko-chan?**

Nekozawa walked the halls heading to his next class when he spotted Miharu Rokujou down the hall looking confused and was glancing around skillfully. He walked behind Miharu and leaned towards his and said, "Are you lost, do you need help?" Miharu reaction surprised him. He didn't scream, flinch, or even moved until he turned around to face him.

"Hello. umm.. why are wearing a cloak?" Miharu askedin a calm tone as his blade wide of emtion emblem eyes seemed to pierce through Nekozawa.

"I wear a lock to hide the light, why do, where a mask?" Nekozawa asked, omniously.

"Begone." Two coices said as light was flashed Neko senpai causing him to scream in terror.

"Curse you Hitachin twins!" Nekozawa yelled as he ran down the hall way from Miharu and the twins.

"Haha... he is still fun to scare." Kaoru said as he turned off the flash light and looked down at Miharu who looked slightly confused.

"Who was that?" Miharu asked the twins.

"That was Umehito Nekozawa. He's the president of Black magicclub." Haruhi said, stepping from behind the twins and stood next to Miharu.

"Well come on you two lets go." Hikaru and Kaoru said together picking two by their arm pits taking them to the Host Clun.

Once inside they saw that Tamaki and Kyoya were dressed as Lords in Edo periond and Honey was wearing a nobel boy outfit and Mori was dressed as an royal guard.

"What is the theme today, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked as both she and Miharu set on the ground.

"Werre doing figures of edo period like lords. samurai, ninjas, and etc." Kyoya said as he was reading his black notebook.

"Alright then lets go change." Haruhi said as she, the twins, and Miharu left to change.

Once they were finished Hikaru and Kaoru were in twin samurai outfits and Miharu and Haruhi dressed as ninjas. They all got into positioned to welcome their guest into the host club.

"Welcome." All of the host club said in unision as the doors opened.

Then they all went to their respected tables to entertain the guest.

"Miharu-sama, hello." Three girls greeted him as they sat at the table.

"Hello, may I ask your names?" Miharu asked, politely as he gave them a small smile before pouring them tea.

"My name is Yoru." The girl said with long black hair.

"My name is Hinabi." The next girl said short brown hair.

"I'm Ai." The girl with blonde hair saind.

"So Yo-chan, Hina-chan, and Ai-chana." Miharu repeated in a cute voice causing the three girls to squeal.

"So Miharu-sama why did you join the host club?" Ai asked him giving as hgave her a smile.

"I join the host club because I felt like I need to be your host." Miharu said in a smooth voice none could even dectect he was lying.

"Kyaa!" The girls squealed.

"Well I think I round your type! Innocent-devil type!" Renge said panting at Miharu who gave her a creepy smile.

The girls smiled as they watched the exchange.

"Miharu we will be a trip to the beach this week and so will be sending a limo to fetch you and Haruhi around 10 o'clock." Kyoya told Miharu sa he glanced over at him.

"Ok." Miharu said as he took out his schedule book and wrote it down on the weekend.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this story, Please keep up the good work. please tell me anything you liked or hated about this chapter.**

**777angeloflove: thank you for reviewing**


	9. Chapter 8: Beach

**Ninja In The Host Club **

**Chapter: 8: Beach**

Miharu waited with Haruhi inside her apartment waiting for the host club to o arrive. Miharu wore white shirt and some brown khakis. Haruhi also was wearing khakis but with a stripped tank top.

"Miharu, what were your other friends like at your old school?" Haruhi asked.

"There is Tobari-sensei who was friend of my mom and knew me since I baby and he is real protect of me, then there is Raimei she a very intergetic, she loves kendo and she loves to have matches with her brother, and finally there is Kouji he loves to do disappearing acts and he knows a lot about ninjas." Miharu told her as he gave her a smile.

That is when there was a knock on the door and Haruhi got up to go answer the door. Once the door was open, the twins and Mori quickly came inside grabbing Haruhi and Miharu.

"Lets go Ha-ru-hi!" The twins said as they picked her up by her shoulders. While Kyoya grabbed Haruhi's keys and locked the door before the all started to go down the stairs to the limo where Hunny was sitting playing with Usa-chan.

"Hello Haru-chans." Hunny said addressing the both of them.

"Hello Hunny-sempai." the said indifferently. As they were pushed into the glanced around the limo before sighing. 'Its been awhile since I been in a limo.'Miharu said,as he glanced out the window. As he recalled the first meeting with the leaders of the Grey Wolves.

They began their long trip to the beach. The twins were constantly trying to convince Haruhi into wearing a frilly bathing suit, while Tamaki was screaming in protest. Hunny and Mori were sitting there watching them. While Kyoya was typing away at his laptop.

They finally made it to the Beach. Once the Host club exited the Limo they saw all there customers were waiting for them in their bathing suits. "Allow us to go change and we will be right back. "Kyoya said as the Host Club headed to the Changing Rooms. Once the host club exited the changing room there customers flocked them began pulling them apart into different directions.

Kyoya began selling pictures of all them and merchandise to the awaiting customers.

* * *

"Miharu? Do you know how to swim?" Akane asked him.

"Yeah, I know how to swim. Do you want to go swimming with me?" Miharu asked his customers as his customers nodded their heads eagerly as they began to walk over the water.

* * *

"Haruhi! What's it like spending time with the host club?" a girl asked.

"Well, its hard to explain really, nut west way I could describe it would be weird." Haruhi told them.

"But how is it weird, Haruhi?" A second girl questioned.

"Well all of them have such different personalities that don't seem to match up at all but it seem that all mix evenly giving an equal amount of love for the club." Haurhi explained giving the girls causing them to squeal slighty.

* * *

"Kyoya-senpai!" One of the customers yelled.

"Yes Sakura-san." Kyoya answered averting his eyes from the notebook to the girl.

"Are you planning anymore events like this one anytime soon?" Sakura asked.

Kyoya then reopened his notebook to check his schedule of the plans for the host club.

"No, I'm sorry Sakura there won't be anymore events until two weeks from now." Kyoya admitted.

* * *

The day went along like this customers came and went talking to their favorite host.

"We will be spending a night at our summer home." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison as they entered the limo once more and drove around the corner to the Hitachin summer-house.

They exited the limo and began to head to the dinning room where dinner was awaiting them. Once they were nearly finished with their meal, Miharu's phone went off.

"Miharu!" An adult man screamed.

"Miharu!" A cheerful girl exlaimed.

"Miharu!" A Teenage boy voice called.

"Miharu." A low but very audible voice said before Miharu picked up his phone.

"Miharu, where are you?" the teenage boy voice asked from the other end.

"I'm not at my house, Kouji." Miharu said.

"We know that! But where exactly are you?" the cheery voice from the girl asked.

"I don't exactly know." Miharu responded.

"Rokujou, how do you not know where you are!" A man voice screamed.

"Calm down Tobari-sensei, I'm fine Kouji, and Raimei that to." Miharu order.

"Miharu, when are you going to be back?" Raimei asked.

"Tomorrow in the morning so just wait in my apartment until them." Miharu told then,

"Okay then, see you tomorrow Miharu." The girl said before hanging up the phone.

"Was that your friends Miharu?" Haruhi ask, looking over at Miharu who nodded his head.

"Oh goodie, we will finally meets some of Miharu's friends!" Tamaki chirped eagerly.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Everyone I'm glad you all enjoying this chapter. Please Review! Ask Questions, Tell me if you dislike or like This story, Thank you for previous Reviewers.**

**KuroAlice: Thank you for your review**

**SentouLewis: I will have a fighting scene but probably not between those three **


	10. Chapter 9: Ninja Meets the Host Club

**Ninja In The Host Club **

**Chapter: 9: Ninjas Meet The Host Club**

Miharu walked towards his apartment with the Host Club following after him as they were anxious to meet Miharu's friend from his previous school. Miharu unlocked his house door and stepped inside.

"Raimei, Kouichi, Tobari-Sensi, are you guys here?" Miharu asked as he glanced around the small apartment.

"Miharu!" A blonde girl yelled as she ran towards Miharu pulling him into a hug.

"Raimei." Miharu said as he hugged her back.

"Come on Raimei, let Miharu get up." A white haired boy said as he wore glasses covering his brown eyes.

"Oh Sorry Miharu." Raimei said rolling of her friend as Kouichi and Tobari -sensei helped them to there feet.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Tamaki Souh, he the king of the Host club I told you about," Miharu started as he pointed to the tall blonde. " This guy is Kyoya Ootori who is also know as the Shadow King." as Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up onto his nose.

"The Shadow King." The ninja repeated looking at Miharu.

"Next is the Hitachin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachin." Miharu introduced the two red head twins. The twins wore identically smiles as the looked at the Ninjas.

"Next is Silent black haired one is Takashi Morinozuka but everyone calls him Mori-Senpai, and his Cousin Hanninozuka Mitsukuni but he called Hounny-Senpai." Miharu said introducing the cousins.

Hunny-senpai gave them a friendly smile, and Mori-senpai gave a simple nodded of his head.

"And finally this is Haruhi Fujioka," Miharu finished introducing the Host Club. "Host club meet my friends Raimei Shimizu, Kouichi Aizawa and Tobari Kumohira."

* * *

"So Raimei-chan, how are you on this lovely day." Tamaki asked as he placed a kiss on her hand.

"What are you doing?" Raimei said pulling her hand away from Tamaki and hitting him on the top of his head.

"Sorry Raimei, I forgot to warn you Tamaki is a bit of a flirt." Miharu told her as Raimei glared down at Tamaki.

"So Koichi."

"Is that."

"The color of your real hair." The Twins asked as Koichi sweat dropped.

"Yeah it is. "Koichi said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Tobari-san, how did you know Miharu's mom?" Kyoya asked.

"That would be because we lived in the same city when we were younger then she ended up marrying one of my best friends later on." Tobari informed him.

"Miharu, did you go visit Sora lately?" Raimei asked lowly as she gave Miharu a small smile.

"Yeah, I fact I did go with Haruhi." Miharu told her as the ninja looked grateful at Haruhi.

"Miharu, who is Sora?" Haruhi asked.

"Yoite true name was Sora Haruhi sorry If I confused you." Miharu said.

"So he was Sora." Haruhi said as Miharu nodded his head.

"When did you go visit him with Haruhi." Tamaki asked Miharu.

"The same day you were stalking me and Haruhi when we went to go see the grave that was Sora's grave." Miharu said.

"Wait so you knew we were there Haru-chan." Honey said as he looked over at Miharu who nodded his heads.

"So how did, your friend, I mean Sora died?" Kaoru asked.

"He was sick for a very long time, he always tried to fight against it but he finally came to turns with that he was not going to live so he relaxed and passed peacefully with Miharu by his side." Koichi told them.

The Host club looked at Miharu worriedly. "Don't worry guys I'm fine." Miharu said.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked and Miharu nodded his head.

"I know that Sora would not want me to live in the Past about what happened to me and to him so I must let him go." Miharu said

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Everyone I'm glad you all enjoying this chapter. Please Review! Ask Questions, Tell me if you dislike or like This story, Thank you for previous Reviewers. We are getting closer to the end now. XD. If you don't know who Sora is check out the Nabari no Ou manga.**

**Thank you Reviewers**


	11. Chapter 10: Strength

**Ninja In The Host Club **

**Chapter: 10: Strength**

Miharu was walking to school as two rogue Ninja jumped in front him.

"Hello Shinra bonshou." One of the ninja said as he pulled out a kunai.

"What do want?" Miharu asked in a monotone voice.

"Just come with us and you will find out." The same ninja said as the stepped towards Miharu.

"I'm sorry I have to get to school so I cannot play with you today." Miharu said as he turned towards the ninja that didn't say a word and did judo flop causing him to hit the pole which he scream in pain.

"I wouldn't expect you to come easily." The ninja said running at Miharu with his kunai at hand.

Miharu quickly pulled out his own and met with the blow. They jumped apart eying each other before pushing off into another attack this continued to exchange blows.

"I can't play with you any longer." Miharu said grabbing the ninja arm holding on to it and knee him into his stomach.

Miharu then round house kicked him into his partner causing them to knock each other out.

"Miharu, what are you doing?" Haruhi asked as she and the host looked at him surprised.

"Oh you guys are here, sorry about the violence." Miharu apologized.

"How are you able to do that Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"Tobari-sensei trained me to protect myself." Miharu said walking over towards them.

One ninja struggled to sit up before he lifted his arm to thrown his kunai at Miharu.

"Die! Shinra Bonshou!" The ninja yelled everyone ducleed down to avoid the kunai but Miharu stayed erected.

They watched in awe as strange black lettering appeared all over Miharu's body and kunai hit a force field and fell to the ground.

"What did he mean by Shinra Bonshou?" Kyoya asked.

"The Shinra Bonshou is an artifact that is well hidden in ninja world. It told to have untamed able to power." Miharu started.

"I ma the carrier of that power." Miharu answered.

""So those letters." Kaoru said.

"Those are markings of my power." Miharu said.

"How did you get these powers?" Hikaru asked.

"My mother before me was the carrier and we she died I inherited them." Mojaru told them but they all gave him sad looks.

"Don't worry guys, I'm being strong so lets go." Miharu said, giving them a bright smile.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Everyone I'm glad you all enjoying this chapter. Please Review! Ask Questions, Tell me if you dislike or like This story, Thank you for previous Reviewers. We are getting closer to the end now. XD. If you don't know who Sora is check out the Nabari no Ou manga.**

**Thank you Reviewers**


End file.
